


Parallels

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chris pike knows not to mess with a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/gifts).



> prompt: kirk/spock from pike's point of view  
> vague references to tos episode "the cage"

She was the best thing that ever happened to him, better than getting out slum he'd grown up in and into Starfleet. Better than going out into space. Better than getting his own ship, even, though he loved every ship he served on and she knew she had to share. But she was his right hand, his Number One, the only person who would both call him on his bullshit and back him up without question.

Chris remembered his first impression of her, when they'd when he'd been First Officer on the _Dauntless_. He'd thought her as logical and emotionless as a Vulcan, an opinion that hadn't changed after his first acquaintance with Spock. He'd taken them both with him when Starfleet had given him his own ship. Together, he knew, they could do anything, and the first five-year mission had proved him right.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised the night she showed up at door to his quarters, with a pro and con list of whether they should engage in a romantic relationship. He'd agreed wholeheartedly with her findings.

Another five-year mission and somehow word had gotten around, because when they'd docked above Earth their orders were not what he'd expected. She was to take command of their old girl and take her on another exploratory mission, and he was grounded, his _unique skills necessary to the further education of new cadets at Starfleet Academy_. They dangled the _Enterprise_ in front of him like a booby prize, and while he'd been tempted to complain she'd just kissed him softly and told him that attempting to manipulate the situation would likely be unsuccessful. He hadn't been pleased.

And here he was, ten years later (she was out patrolling the Neutral Zone now, but she'd been in the Laurentian System then and at least she was _alive_), and looking at Jim and Spock was like looking into a mirror. The same flawless command team, the same fulfilling friendship, and Chris would bet his remaining working limbs that there was more to it than that.

So he carefully sidelined requests to split them up, and waited less-than-patiently for her current tour to be up. After all, why mess with a good thing?


End file.
